Ismália
by Tory J.Blue
Summary: Durante muitos anos em consultórios destinados a terapias ocupacionais mentais, Hyperion se vê livre de boa parte do seu sufoco e tenta entender a si mesmo ao decorrer de sua adolescência, porém, tudo se torna complicado quando o simplório fato de que um jovem bruxo possui Alexitimia é exposto a todos, dificultando seu grande processo de adaptação em qualquer meio social.


**Prólogo**

Fala pra ele

Que ele é um sonho bom

Que mudou o tom

Da tua vida

Comprida.

- _ **Cícero**_

E lá estava ela, _novamente_. Com seus passos ensaiados em soslaio no chão envernizado: como uma intrusa numa colmeia de abelhas. Fleuma.

As paredes possuíam _pH 7_ ao seu redor: brancas, descascadas, descamadas e secas, recordando a imagem de folhas caídas num solo úmido, igualmente quando o Sol atingia o equinócio de setembro, lembrando um Outono no velho salão.

O tamborilar de seus dedos dos pés contra a madeira ocupavam o ar, transbordando-o e emitido um só puro som, como um adágio preenchendo um musical. No entanto, _Ninguém_ não ligava, pois Aurora dançava, pintava e vestia carmim, de um tecido cerzido formando uma longa calda atrás de si.

— "Quando Ismália enlouqueceu, pôs-se na torre a sonhar... viu uma lua no céu, viu outra lua no mar". – citou indeliberadamente.

Ninguém não falava; Ninguém não se movia. Ninguém não concordava. Talvez não concordasse com o "fato" de que Ismália realmente enlouqueceu, assim dizendo.

A verdade é que lhe era desejável e também desesperador a sua vontade de querer lhe ser simplório naquele momento, para não absorver as verdadeiras palavras ocultas e dar-vos o seu próprio significado. Mas tais de suas opiniões possuíam cognições supérfluas para Aurora naquele instante, ou desde muito tempo.

Na tentativa de discorrer sobre outro assunto, limpar a garganta com um pigarreio pareceu menos perturbante e participativo até, para não ocupar mais novas linhas em uma folha de RPD psicológico qualquer guardadas numa gaveta. Isso poderia soar meio grosseiro se não fizesse parte do pensamento do jovem rapaz, a realidade era que Aurora não se importava com grosseiras, mesmo sabendo identificá-las.

Palavras eram somente _palavras_ para ela, como se fosse um número sem fundo numa equação de Bhaskara.

No entanto, todas essas questões como tantas outras, juntam-se em grandes partes formando um grau "normativo" em sua vida, ao contrário de outros posicionamentos, que contradizem este adjetivo, substituindo por: angustia; frustração.

Era um fato notório que essas condições causavam certo desconforto por parte de Hyperion, afinal, ele não era de se acostumar a certas mudanças ou exigências – caso que não há nenhuma semelhança com a situação descrita. Trazia-lhe a frustração que essa realidade é efetivamente irreparável, e a angustia que por independentemente de quaisquer causas e efeitos, sentirá um amor unilateral amanhecer consigo todas as madrugadas e repousar no travesseiro todas as noites.

— Cual és tu nombre? – perguntou deliberadamente. Questão levantada diversas vezes pela mesma, por possuir um laço de memória levemente prejudicado.

Com sua voz em acalento e seus olhos amendoados caleidoscópicos pousados em uma pintura que pouco diria pitoresca, seus dedos deslizavam sobre a tela como se acareasse a pele de cor esbranquiçada pintada.

A tela destacada por Aurora possuía um aspecto fantasioso e em meio tempo características do termo gótico – ou só aparentava isto talvez pelo grande período em que esteve exposta – como todas as outras telas repousadas nas paredes do cômodo. Porém, era notável a cor avermelhada vívida dos cabelos ainda complementada no tecido em que foi pintada, a tamanha quantidade de sardas inseridas e as íris penetrantes, estas remetentes a cor de âmbares esverdeada.

— _O que você quer de mim? – ela dizia alto gesticulando, como se meus ouvidos não fossem hábeis para tal tarefa de escutá-la._

 _Seu rosto estava vermelho e os olhos maiores do que de costume, o cabelo molhado pela chuva estava bagunçado e uma carranca chorosa pendia em seu rosto._

 _Eu estava tentando memorizar todos os seus gestos e manias nos últimos dias: o modo de arrumar suas madeixas e até mesmo como segurar uma colher de sopa, o agudo em sua voz e a forma em que as letras saíam embaralhadas ao cantar qualquer música, ela era minha rotina, um tanto ajeitada para ser compreendida por mim._

— _Não sei... mais, Lílian. – meu sussurro seco a faz aquietar-se por um instante, como se me avaliasse, mas logo completou amargamente:_

— _Ou nunca soube._

 _O silêncio naquele momento era tão desconfortável quanto às gotículas de água batendo contra o guarda chuva jogado no chão ao meu lado. Soube que fora o seu estopim quando o soluçar em sua voz preencheu toda a falta de barulho naquela rua deserta, me aproximei vagarosamente do seu corpo encharcado tentando uma comunicação menos dolorida que a efetuação de palavras. No entanto, como resposta Lílian recuou, esta foi uma de suas ações que nunca se passará diante dos meus olhos e isso ardeu mais que milhares de tequilas ingeridas por todas as noites vividas nos pubs londrinos._

— _Não, não! – negou chorosa – Por favor, não se aproxime de mim! Não mais! Não depois do que você afirmou!_

 _Uma ruga entre minhas sobrancelhas surgiu no momento de sua articulação. Meu estado mental não estava adequado, muito menos propício para buscar informações e lembranças de minhas falas anteriores dirigidas a si em algum diálogo — Por favor, diga-me, o que eu lhe afirmei?_

 _Ela olhou-me incrédula, todavia, recuperou-se como se passasse por grande susto — Seus olhos não mentem! – ela declarou apontando para mim, em tom acusatório — E não mentirá mais! Não para mim._

— _Por Deus, Lyl. Não dificulte. – falei levando as mãos para o alto dos cabelos, minha cabeça doía tão forte que não conseguia pensar em respostas para os seus enigmas literários._

— _Dificultar? – ela ergueu a voz em tom duro._

 _Afastei-me a olhando, ela estava em desespero consigo mesma, sua expressão contra mim foi como sentir uma bala atingindo o meu peito, perfurando-me constantemente — Deus sabe como é difícil para mim, não a você! – disse avançando sobre meu corpo e socando o meu peito em um choro copioso._

— _Aquele olhar... não só um olhar, vários, Hyperion! Eram e são foices envenenadas lançadas a mim, e eu me calo... eu me calo, todos os dias. Eu me calo por minha tamanha e nojenta covardia! Pois é como se eu sentisse a dor dela em mim... e eu a sinto em dobro, pela desabamento de si que nós a causamos – declarou em frangalho._

— _Mas... – sentia meus olhos arderem em igual a minha garganta ao tentar lhe responder – mas, foram anos vividos para acarretar nisso... para com nesse futuro tudo fosse em vão?! – o que deveria ser uma afirmação transfigurou-se e soou como pergunta e assim eu me aquietei, pois sabia que nada mais poderia ser feito._

 _A sua voz que inconsequentemente amansava todos os meus nervos, era o que eu mais queria ouvir naquele segundo e Merlin, como desejo correspondido ao um miserável bêbado, sua mão quente desceu em carícias sobre meu rosto deixando um rastro cálido e penoso em minha pele._

— _Talvez o tamanho do nosso esforço e a demora excessiva de nos enxergamos tenha tido um motivo, nós fomos cegos diante disso tudo... Mas agora, seja um "ninguém", Scorpius, não um Polifemo. Olhe para mim, Hyperion – ela ordenou sem vacilo vocal — Permita-se ser aquele provem o brilho das safiras – completou em um soar doloroso nos meus ouvidos._

— _Eu prefiro os seus! – rosnei pestanejando em discordância do seu pedido._

— _Atualmente é impossível você provir o brilho dos meus olhos, sendo que estes só caem lágrimas diante de si, Scorpius. – respondeu inflamando o meu ego diante de tal esclarecimento._

— _Não! Lily, por favor! – implorei aproximando-me novamente, sua respiração batia em meu queixo, e meus lábios sem esforço acertaram o meu ponto de descanso sendo este sua testa, senti o nó em minha garganta se apertar devido ao seu silêncio — Você só não está compreendendo, eu... eu quero, eu quero você... só... Você sabe disto! – as falhas constantes em meus sussurros somente originavam na distancia do seu corpo ao meu. O desespero aumentava aos milésimos quando o calor que emanava de sua pele e o conforto de tê-la em meus braços subitamente se afastaram._

 _Arduamente nos próximos instantes, o meu ser, a minha mente ansiava e clamava impetuosamente pelo o que era meu:_

 _O seu (meu) calor que me recordava o solstício de verão e o conforto do seu corpo ao meu, que me herdava a alguma lembrança, esta mera jogava no meu subconsciente fazendo me acreditar em possuir um lar._

Os nódulos dos dedos se apertavam contra a palma de sua mão após a pergunta, a vista a sua frente era considerada como uma maldição certeira se a mirasse. Avista-la era como mergulhar contra sua própria vontade numa penseira, revivendo memórias que se instalavam de modo intrometido ocupando sua cabeça, seus olhos, ouvidos e olfato. "digno de pena" ele auto se intitulava nesses momentos. Sua articulação mais óbvia permanecia a espreita de sua orelha dizendo para si: nunca retroceder. Está é uma de suas atitudes mais evitável certamente.

— Lílian Luna Potter. – respondeu rangendo os dentes.

Poderia ser até mesmo um simples balbuciar, se este não ocasionasse no efeito de um vislumbre diante de seus globos oculares, como um sonho lúcido, de um ser belo deslizando em maciez sobre suas mãos e perdendo-se entre seus dedos. Poderia _sim_ , ser uma modesta pronunciação, se seu tom não fosse declamatório ou exaltante, se a cada sílaba estalada pela língua junto a sua saliva não suplicasse por ela.

 _Poderia sim_ , se Hyperion Malfoy vivesse num passado pouco desejado.


End file.
